


Experiments

by TheMischiefMonster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Drinking, Graduation, Horny Sherlock, John is a Saint, M/M, Movie Night, School, Sexting, Stubborn Sherlock, Teacher John, Teenlock, Virgin Sherlock, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMischiefMonster/pseuds/TheMischiefMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes to experiment. He wants to have sex, to see what all the hype is about.</p><p>Teacher John<br/>Student Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Experiment 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so I haven't written anything in forever, so forgive me if I am rusty. I have been told I am an excellent writer, to a horrible one. So please give me your opinions, and tell me how to make it better 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always accepted  
> Irene, and Moriarty will be included in this fic, but probably more so in the second/third chapters.  
> Same with other characters

"Mr. Watson, I want you to take my virginity."

The quiet hum of the classroom was deafening. Mr. Watson stared up at the young boy. The boy’s face was blank, and difficult to read. Mr. Watson was sure his face was showing embarrassment. This boy genius couldn't possibly acknowledge the meaning of his words.

"Excuse me, Mr. Holmes?"

"You heard me, "The boy smirked, " John, I have thought about this, and you're the only suitable Candidate."

"I'm your teacher, that wouldn't be right. It's very inappropriate...." John stood up, brushing his sweater down awkwardly.

“It’s just an experiment sir, specifically on my sexuality. I’m not going to tell anyone. You could get fired. I'm rather fond of your teachings. Besides what good would that be if you get fired. You're the only person in this school that appreciates my intellect." Sherlock says brushing a dark curl behind his ear. 

"I think maybe you have misunderstood-" John was cut off.

"No, I know what I see. You’re attracted to me. Your keen interest in me is a bit distracting sometimes. I am your favorite student, even though you think I'm too 'cheeky'. You’re attracted to me, your eyes are dilated, sir.”

Sherlocks hand was on the teacher’s wrist. A smirk on his face appeared, a triumphant little smirk. He moved closer to the older man, who had begun sporting a light blush painted across his cheeks. Sherlock licked his lips, eyes flicking down to johns pink lips. Sherlock moved in, lips almost touching the teachers. John quickly turned away.

"This is wrong. Sherlock...go home..." John had looked away. He wasn’t going to be that man, the one who took advantage of his students. He could get fired. John loved his job.

"Fine!" Sherlock looked away, his eyes shining. Shining with what looked to be tears. "I'll just find someone else..." Sherlock had his back toward John, smirking.

"Sherlock, wait..." John pleaded. "Your virginity is a precious thing, don't throw it away for a quick fling, it should be with someone you love."

"I want you John. There are reasons that it has to be you, and maybe you didn’t notice but it is my virginity, and I want to lose it with you." Then Sherlock was out of the room as quickly as he had entered, leaving Mr. Watson in a confused state of mind.

-

Sherlock smiled softly as he left the room. He knew the man was almost a saint, and loved his job. The man also had feelings toward Sherlock. He could tell. He wasn't sure how long John would be this stubborn. He estimated three days. It was probably time for plan B. That would cut 2 days off, and john would take him. John would be putty in his hands. He really wanted to try having sex at least once. People had put such a fuss about simple feelings and touches. It couldn't be that spectacular.

Sex had seemed boring, and typical. He needed to understand why so many people were infatuated with it. It was good someone like John was around. He was the only person that intrigued him enough to actually want to have sex. He also wasn't bad to look at; in fact he could look at John for long periods of time and be more than content. If he was going to have sex, it would be with John Watson, and it would be soon. Sherlock knew at this age, was his peak for sexuality, and he'd better not waste his hormones on a slut he could easily talk into cheap meaningless sex. He wanted someone he shouldn't have. Sherlock knew people found him attractive, although his personality repelled others. John was always amazed at Sherlocks outbursts of deductions of other students, as well as other teachers. John was the most interesting man he'd ever met. He came with a few surprises. Enjoyable surprises. John enjoyed Sherlocks personality, his looks and the entirety of Sherlock Holmes.

John was 25, Sherlock was 18. It was only seven years. He had been interested that there was a new English teacher. His old one had been an asshole. He had told Sherlock to keep quiet, because he deduced he was a child porn addict. Apparently he got fired because of that reason. Or maybe sherlocks mouth had not been too easy to bribe with two thousand dollars from the pervert. Either way, he got rid of the piece of trash from the school. However, it was with the unfortunate help of his brother, Mycroft.  
Sherlock felt the blood in his veins pumping, he was really excited. He hasn't been this excited since the first time he solved a case.

_________________________

_________________________

The next day I had appeared into the classroom wearing clothes that would suit my body in the most sexual way. A tight black V neck, some tight jeans that showed off my ass. I was also wearing black combat boots. I was sure he would look at me. I had even sat in front of the mirror putting extra effort into my hair that morning. His eyes followed me more than I thought they would.

A smirk tugged onto my face. I then proceeded to 'drop my book' in front of his desk, bending over to retrieve it, I heard him cough quietly. The other students murmured at my new fashion sense. Usually I wore clothes that had a more mature look to them. I usually wore a scarf, and my bare neck must have shocked a few girls. I heard a few giggles, and a few girls saying I looked so much better dressing like 'this'. This was a good thing. John Watson would definitely notice. I'll stay after class and see what he has to say.

Then I began working on my paper that had been assigned. Everyone worked diligently on theirs, except for the occasional slackers. I finished my rough draft quickly, and then moved into my final. Certainly John Watson could appreciate my intellect, I was certain he found it attractive. I remembered what my friend Irene told me. Smart is the new sexy. I smirked. I was finished just in time. Class would be ending fairly soon. This was my last class, and everyone else would hurry out of the classroom with extreme integrity. I leaned back in my chair, putting my pencil back into my shoulder bag.

I straightened up my papers, putting them into a folder, I watched as the other students got restless due to the fact the bell was going to ring any second now. Most students were getting up, when the bell rang many students left quickly. I tried to walk toward 'Mr. Watson' as slow as possible, making sure we were actually alone. As I got to the door, I was the last student. I closed it, and turned the lock.

I turned back around walking toward the older man. He seemed conflicted. I raised my hand to his tie that was under his sweater. I pulled it out loosening it. John seemed frozen, not knowing what to do. I pulled it off his neck, and put it in my mouth suggestively. Irene had done the same thing with my priest get up. I was trying to fool her into telling me what information she had about the previous English teacher. She already knew who I was though. Shame. I knew very little about seduction, most I knew was from Irene. She wants to be a dominatrix. It seemed fitting.

I looked up at the man. He blushed, turning away.

"Sherlock....I'm serious...if you don't leave now-"

"What? You'll fuck me? Doesn't bother me, it’s what I want." I said with an earnest face. I brought my hand down his chest slowly, teasing the older man’s belt.

I tugged at his sweater, he looked adorable in them. He always wore them. I like that about him. He shook his head. I leaned in close to him, letting my breath tickle his neck.

"You're quite stubborn John." His name came out of my throat more gravely than I'd wanted, but it had the right effect. I lightly kissed him on his neck and he stiffened. I brought my hand to his trousers, touching his hardening cock. He had been turned on by slight things, I wanted to tease him some more. I backed away, and sat on his desk, making sure I moved some of the things in the way. I put my legs up on the desk, wide open. John sputtered, turning away running his hand in his hair.

"Sherlock...”

"Yes John?”

He approached me tentatively. He raised his hand to my cheek; I leaned into his hand, closing my eyes. I wrapped my legs around his body. I could feel his erection against me. I felt myself grow hard. This was kind of new. I usually woke up having a boner. I'd never exactly got one due to a person, although I did have a few dreams about this man. He leaned in close, hand running through my hair. His lips close to mine. I quickly stole the first kiss, softly licking his bottom lip as I pulled back. Then he pulled me closer, kissing me softly, and lips gliding together in a slow churning heat. My Heartbeat was quickening. I felt myself moan. His hands holding my hips firmly. I backed up from the kiss. I started unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his jeans, revealing red underpants. A smirk immediately was on my face.

"That was unexpected, sir."

"Sorry?" He breathed in my ear, running his hands down my sensitive back.

"I like surprises." I grabbed a fistful of the blond man’s hair, pulling him into a kiss. I felt myself thrust up into his hips, rubbing our clothed erections together.

"I want you now, John Watson. Fuck me on this desk, in your classroom." I demanded. I think I am starting to like this idea of sex. It feels promising.

He pulled off my shirt, unbuttoned my tight jeans. Pulling them off, revealing purple underpants. He kneeled down in front of me touching my hard cock. It was so hot, and I needed more. He starts teasing me licking through the cloth, looking up at me with his adorable dark blue eyes. I leaned back, arching, legs splayed open. I felt moans spill out of my throat at his tentative licks and touches.

"Fucking...tease..." I breathed out. I heard a small laugh; he pulled down my purple underpants. I was completely naked for him, and only him.

I hopped off the desk, pulling down his red underpants, he stepped away from them, I grabbed his cock, and licked it lightly, experimentally. I then all at once took him in my mouth. It tasted strange, but it was doable. I smirked at the cute soft moan that escapes the blonde man’s lips. I let it get wet with my saliva. I spat on his erection, lubing him up. He obviously had no lubrication here. This would suffice. I got back up on the desk, and licked my lips looking up at the man.

He angled his dick near my tight hole. I had been practicing. Stretching myself so I was thoroughly prepared. I knew it was going to hurt a bit. He slowly put it in. I felt myself gasp. There was a dull thudding pain.  
"Ah pull out, it hurts." He pulled out slowly.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry..."

"No it's completely fine, it's my first time and pain is to be expected. Put it in." I spit in my hand, and rubbed it on his dick. He began putting it in the same way, but much slower. He pressed in, finally going all in. I arched my back.

"Please...move." I said rasping.

He slowly started moving, in slow steady thrusts. I needed more. I need hard and fast. I want him to violate me.

"I want you to be rough John. Fuck me, hard!" I felt myself demanding him.

He easily complied; he grabbed my curls, pulling my head back biting my neck. My back arched up into his body, I was holding him so tight, nails digging into his back, his thrusts poisonously passionate. This pleasure was unlike anything I'd ever felt. I love it. A hand was on my cock. John began pumping his hand furiously along my shaft. I wanted to explode. It was reckless, it was messy, but it felt so fucking good. His thrusts increased in tempo, his soft breathy moans made me want to bite his neck. I want to hear him moan my name. So I leaned in closer, letting him fuck me violently. I felt so hot, I felt him inside me, a mysterious pleasure, I never wanted to give it up.

I started kissing his neck; biting it lightly I whispered "I want you to moan my name John..." I leaned back and he pulled my hair.

"Ahh Sherlock, oh god yes..." He moaned.

"Fuck! Ah John oh fuck...Mm yes like that."

"I'm so close...!" John moaned, he gripped my hips tighter, fucking me quick and hard. We were both groaning and grinding. Writhing together wantonly for that ultimate release. I suddenly came, all over my stomach and Johns hand, as john’s thrusts slowed I knew he came. I felt his cock twitch in my ass, and I shuddered.

Sex was brilliant.

_________________________  
_________________________


	2. encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics is for Flashbacks, and sarcasm :)
> 
> Bold is Sherlock's texts, If I messed up on the bolding D: I'm sorry, so so sorry
> 
> This Chapter has a bit of Ms. Hudson<3
> 
> Mycroft will show in the next, to talk to John ;D
> 
> C'mon Guys COMMENT PLEASE :|

John lay back as he thought of his day. Sherlock hadn't done anything today. He was surprised, yet happy it was over. Hopefully the boy would not go looking for sex with John again. John sighed, running a hand through his hair. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he fell asleep.

_//_

_John walked into his classroom from the teachers’ Lounge to see a boy fiddling with his phone; he walked over quickly, pocketing the phone from the boy._

_"Hello, my name is Sherlock Holmes. What's yours?" A curly haired thin boy asked him, hand out, waiting to be shaken._

_"My name is John Watson, I'll be teaching you for the rest of the year." John quickly smiled warmly at the student. He grabbed the students hand and shook it._

_The student looked at him for a second, with an interesting look. He seemed to be trying to read him. John quickly glanced around the room. A few students pointed at the thin dark haired boy. John was confused. Sherlock let go of his hand._

_"Afghanistan of Iraq?"_

_"Excuse me?”_

_"Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?"_

_"Um, how did you know?" John said staring at the boy, shocked._

_“I didn't know, I saw. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. Obvious. Your face is tanned, but no tan above the wrists, you've been abroad but not sunbathing. The limp's really bad when you walk; you stand, like you've forgotten about it, so it's at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were probably traumatic, wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan; Afghanistan or Iraq?"_

_"Hmm, what else?" John questioned._

_"You're only a soldier because you went into the military to pay for college. You'd been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you, but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him, possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic, quite correct I'm afraid."_

_"You said I have a therapist?” John said softly._

_"Of course you have a therapist, you have a psychosomatic limp." Sherlock said._

_"That was...brilliant. Extraordinary!"_

_"That's...not usually what people say." The boy’s face was neutral, and then it faded into a soft smile._

_"What do they normally say?" John asked smiling._

_"Piss off." The teacher looked at the student, and they both smiled, and shared a laugh._

_//_

John awoke; he got up from his bed, and made some tea. He sighed remembering there first encounter. The boy was simply amazing. Brilliant, really. John rubbed his eyes, and brought his cup of tea to his small table in the living room of his small flat. He sighed. He needs to move out.

[New text]

A buzzing near his thigh. John palmed his cell phone out if his pocket. It was probably Molly. His friend in the teaching department. She was very friendly and had a huge soft spot for the schools boy genius. If John knew better he'd think she had a crush. John brought his phone out, clicking on the text.

**(Friday 8:19 pm)**  
 **Hello John**

(Friday 8:22 pm)

Who is this?

**(Friday 8:23 pm)**

**Sherlock.**

(Friday 8:24 pm)

How did you get this number?

**(Friday 8:27 pm)**

**It's fairly easy to retrieve something, such as a number, all I had to do was ask someone who'd easily give it to me.**

(Friday 8:29 pm)

....Who did you ask?

**(Friday 8:32 pm)**

**Ms. Hooper**

John sat wide eyed staring at the text. Why didn't Molly say anything? John grabbed his tea, gulping it down quickly. This boy wouldn't give up would he? He sighed loudly. He would need to talk to Molly later. Maybe she could help Sherlock make sense of things. He has been so focused on John on the first week of him being a teacher at the school. For some reason the boy had a huge interest in him.

(Friday 8:35 pm)

I see, did you need something?

**(Friday 8:36 pm)**

**Now that you ask, I need you John**

(Friday 8:38)

Sherlock, I told you....

**(Friday 8:39 pm)**

**I'm quite aware.**

John set his phone down on the table. Why couldn't the boy at least calm down. He had lost his virginity to John. It should be over. John got up, and went to the bathroom for a shower. He needed to cool down and think. He wasn't going to do this again. He didn't even know why he did it in the first place. It was wrong, on so many levels. Sherlock just seemed so certain, so stubborn. John wasn't going to lie, he found the boy attractive, the way he deduction skills was even more attractive

**(Friday 8:47 pm)**

**I'm sorry.**

**(Friday 8:53 pm)**

**I know you are worried about your job, but I assure you that I will never tell.**

**(Friday 8:56 pm)**

**I need you to be the one to do this with me. You're the only one.**

**(Friday 8:59 pm)**

**Can we meet up tonight, if convenient?**

**(Friday 9:00 pm)**

**If inconvenient, come anyway.**

John felt himself chuckle. This boy would never give up. He would probably send him tons of texts if he stopped replying. He'll go out and tell Sherlock that he can't do this. And not for any other reason, or motive is why he is going to meet up with him

(Friday 9:03 pm)

I was busy, where do you want to meet?

**(Friday 9:10 pm)**

**You were Showering? I'm outside your flat, just come down.**

John wanted to ask how he knew where he lived, but it was pointless. John dropped his phone, and ran to his bedroom. He needed to get dressed quickly. He grabbed a sweater, and some trousers. He quickly tossed his pajamas and threw the other clothes on. He then rushed to the bathroom to brush his hair. John went and picked his phone up. Sighing, as he read the text Sherlock sent.

**(Friday 9:11 pm)**

**No rush.**

(Friday 9:15 pm)

I'll be down in a second

John grabbed his wallet and a jacket. He didn't know what the boy wanted, but he should be prepared. He saw the dark haired boy fiddling with his scarf, and pocketing his phone with his other hand. He then turned toward the older man. A slight smile appeared upon the boy’s face.

"Hey John.” Sherlock tilted his head a twinkle in his eye.

"What did you want?" John asked getting straight to the point.

"Well, I want to take you on a date, if that's alright with you." John stared at the boy trying to read him. Did he really want to go on a date? It wasn't what he expected, but It wasn't as scandalous as sex. He could go on a date with the boy. Although John wasn't sure what the boy would get out of it. It was probably a psychology experiment. The boy did love his experiments.

"Okay? Hm...How about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, dinner is where I usually take my dates?"

Sherlock came in close to my face, a finger in the loop of my trousers.

 

"Why would I want to have dinner, it's too typical. My dates should be exciting. Not dull," Sherlock took a step back, turning on his heel, "C'mon John, follow me."

John followed the slender boy, his coat swinging behind him. Frowning, what was he planning? It was frustrating. The boy was such an anomaly.

The boy stopped in front of a sleek black limousine. John coughed. What was this? He was pretty sure sherlocks family was rich. He sighed, this boy...he was spectacular. John climbed into the car first. Sitting in the small space with Sherlock leaning against his shoulder. Sherlock glared at him. John was puzzled as to why.

"Sherlock?”

"You're supposed to put your arm around me." He pouted.

John tried to restrain his smile, but laughed at the dark haired boys’ tiny outburst. He did as Sherlock said, and put his arm around him. Sherlock laid his head down again, a lazy smile on his lips. He was so much more different outside of school.

When John was alone with him, he seemed more relaxed. He wondered if the boy looked up to him, and just didn't know how to show that kind of affection. He sighed, Wishful thinking. The boy knew emotions. He probably knew exactly how he felt. He sighed. The boys hand landed on john’s thigh, John cleared his throat, looking at the boy as serious as possible.

Sherlock smirked. "I don't like you like a fatherly figure. It isn't like that, John. You're the first person I've known to interest me, and vice versa. As we have only known each other for a week, since you've just been hired, I find you to be a person I could spend my life with. "

Sherlock stopped speaking, and went silent. He looked like he was blushing, but John could be seeing things. It was quite dark in the limo.

"Don't mistake that for any foolish teenage feelings. I'm very aware of the differences of love and lust. I have realized how I feel toward you. I know I can come to love you, and I know you can come to love me. Lust is easily displayed on both of our sides. Although, since I know you very well, due to my deductions, you don't know me, all that much. Hence, the date. "He said quickly, finishing with a sigh.

"Oh...you actually like me. Sherlock that is very flattering but do you realize we are student and teacher?" John asks.

"Yes, but the only reason student-teacher relations are prohibited is because it's ethically wrong. The school has student teacher policies against them, only because ethics. I am legally an adult, and can make decisions. I, of all people can make adult decisions."

"You're trying to convince me...yeah?"

"Congrats, you figured it out." He replied sarcastically, a smirk upon his pink lips.

"Don't be a smart ass." John chuckled, “I guess a date won’t be so bad.”

"Good." Sherlock nodded.

"We're here, sir." John looked outside suspiciously. The place they went to was a busy. John wasn't sure where they were. It was a big building that, if it weren't for the people he would think it would have been abandoned.

"Where are we?"

"Chinese Circus."

He looked at the door, nodding toward it. John turned and the limousine driver was holding it open. He felt his face warm up. He stepped out of the car, holding Sherlocks hand...

As they made their way inside the building, they saw older couples inside. A few young couples, but no one familiar. Good. John and Sherlock stood close, watching a woman in traditional Chinese clothing; she was raising a knife into the air, toward a bag of sand. Sherlock turned to me, leaned in and whispered.

"She's going to strike the bag of sand, it's slowly going to empty, shooting that arrow. He has to get out in time before the arrow is sent flying." I nodded, looking intensely at the man in the chains.

He was struggling a lot. I felt nervous, he can't be shot here. This was an act. The bag was becoming empty really fast. It seems like there is no escape. My heart rose to my throat, and the arrow was sent flying. In that moment, the man fell to the ground, barely dodging the arrow. I jumped as the arrow hit the wall the man had been chained to.

"Oh my god! That was incredible." John turned to look at Sherlock, and Sherlock gave him a smirk.

He felt sherlocks hand snake into his. John looked around. John then silently thanked The Lord that Sherlock looked more mature than an average student.

They watched a few more acts, and when John finally checked his watch he found that it was 10:23 already. He didn't realize how fast time went. John looked at the entry of the building, and wondered if they were going to leave.

"Yes." Sherlock said staring straight at the display.

"What?"

"We are leaving. C'mon." Sherlock grabbed his hand, pulling him outside.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

Sherlock pulled him into an alleyway. Sherlock quickly put his hand on john’s mouth.

"Mm...." John mumbled.

"Shh." Sherlock raised a pale thin finger to his lips. John blinked at the boy confused. The boy leaned in close, removing his hand, and replaced it with his lips, kissing John.

"Will you come to my place?" Sherlock asked his voice low and husky. A shiver ran down john’s spine. Sherlocks eyes were dangerously seductive. He didn't know what to do. Sherlock stared at John with intensity.

"Ah...I don't know. Your parents and I'm your teacher. That's a bit..." John’s voice tapered off.

"I live on my own. I asked my parents if I could, they agreed to it. They pay for everything now, but as soon as I'm 20 they said they'll stop paying. “Sherlock nodded.

"Why should I come over?" John asked.

"You can get to know me, obviously. What were you thinking John?" He faked a smile. Then his face was serious.

"Limo is here." He turned away from John the second time that night, his coat flowing behind him. His steps, hard and sure of himself. John followed stiffly behind him.

He got into the limousine, and sat next to him. Sherlock eyed him again. As he did when he first got into the limo. John smiled softly and put his arm around Sherlocks.

"Ask me questions John, about myself." Sherlock said, looking out the window lazily.

"What do you want to do once high school is over?" John asked, stroking Sherlocks curls.

"I already have a job. I'm quite new at it. I know it will suffice though. I've made quite a bit of money from it."

"Your job is?"

"Guess."

"We'll I'd say you want to be a detective but..."

 

"But?"

"You need to do lots of training for that, you mentioned to me once, that you're not going to college."

"Exactly. I'm a consulting detective. The only one in the world."

"Which is?" John asked confused.

"When the police are lost and confused, which is most of the time, they come to me for help." Sherlock sighed.

"That's brilliant." John said smiling at the boy.

"Thanks John." His voice was soft and relaxed.

"So, what about your family?"

"If prefer not to talk about them." John sighed.

"Sorry, one question though. Are you an only child? You seem like it."

"Explain why you would think that." Sherlock looked at him.

"We'll you seem like you were brought up in a rich family, somewhere where your parents didn't take notice of you all that much. Sorry..." John sighed once again.

"It's alright, continue."

"They also spoil you by buying you an apartment; most parents don't do something so extravagant."

"Good deductions, but wrong."

"Oh?" John said disappointedly.

"My parents are rich, but because of that, they'll spoil either one of their children. Yes, my parents were emotionless, but they both spend money frivolously on us. My brother is also the same as my parents, although much more meddlesome. He always thinks he's doing the best for me and interferes. I don't speak with him much though. He is the one that convinced them it was okay for me to move out."

John nodded; it was nice hearing him talk about himself. It made him seem more human, and not so emotionless. He had a life before me, and it was nice to see the background of his life. To learn why he was the way he was.

"I like hearing about you Sherlock. I want to know more about you. You’re quite mysterious, and cold."

"Cold?"

"I mean distant, like you want people to stay away." John explained.

"I understood, John, I just don’t see myself like that. People don't like me. I’m not cold, they stay away....They call me a freak. They think I'm weird, because I happen to be smart. Although I still don't understand how they can function with their funny normal brains." Sherlock mumbled.

"Whoever calls you a freak is wrong, you're amazing Sherlock. The way you are, is unlike anything I have ever seen. I know you probably know that already though." John laughs.

Sherlock leans in to the blond man, and kisses him softly; it was soft, and perfect. It felt like love. John kissed him back tenderly. The door of the limo opened. John looked at the limo driver, red faced.

Then John got out slowly, followed by Sherlock.

"This is a nice place." John commented.

"You should move in with me. No one would know. I know you also want to move out of your flat. So it's a win-win. All you have to do is make sure no one finds out. You're lucky I never bring anyone over. What do you say?" Sherlock asked, pulling John inside.

They went up the stairs, and into a flat. It was cluttered, everywhere.

 

"This...this could be nice. Yeah, if you cleaned up a bit it’d be better." Sherlock looked at John nervously. Sherlock frowned then flitted about moving boxes around.

"Yeah. Yeah I could clean up." Sherlock moved around moving things around his flat, trying to do a last minute clean up.

"Sherlock...?" a women's sleepy voice whispered softly, "Is someone with you?"

"Yes, Ms. Hudson, this is John, he might be sharing a flat with me soon. I told you about this earlier today." Sherlock said nodding toward me.

"Oh, ha-ha yes, I remember. Silly me, always forgetting things. There is another bedroom if you'll be needing two. We have all sorts around here." She smiled warmly.

"Ah yes, maybe we will need two," John looked at Sherlock who was glaring at him," ah never mind, we'll share." John laughs awkwardly, as Ms. Hudson smiles.

Well, goodnight dears, don't stay up all night." She laughs as she closes the door.

"So you mentioned me to her. How'd you know I would say yes? Oh right..." John smiled.

"To bed then, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, I'm quite tired." John yawned.

"I'm warning you. I sleep naked." Sherlock said seriously. John stared at the boy. _OH._

John followed Sherlock to the bedroom, and Sherlock began stripping. His pale body then moved into the sheets, which he curled into, covering himself accordingly. John leans toward the lamp and flicks it off. He then stares at the sleepy adolescent, taking his shoes off, he strips off his shirt and pants. Leaving his boxers on. He lay down next to the boy. The boy' breathing was slowing down. John stared at the pale boy's back. Soon enough, his breathing became almost inaudible. John reached out and kissed Sherlocks pale shoulder. He wished they could have met under different circumstances. John fell asleep. And dreamt of a world of a consulting detective, and an army doctor. He dreamt of Sherlock and him being best friends, running around solving crimes together. It was a brilliant dream.


	3. Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want a sherlock/irene bit like ughhhh  
> So i might put irene in the next chapter  
> She's so amazing ugh <3  
> Sorry for the short chapter
> 
> Also...Sorry for the late update, I was dealing with some shit with my parents and my boyfriend :|  
> I'll try and update quicker though :D

The sun was peeking through the window, and John rolled over to his side. John jumped, seeing a sleeping Sherlock in front of him. John got up and sat at the edge of the bed disoriented. John remembered exactly what happened that night previous. The boy had asked him to move in. John shook his head. He knew this boy for less than week. It would have been different if they were both adults. He could easily move in. John got up, and gave the boy a glance. He was sleeping peacefully, his breathing calm, and soft. His hair ruffled, his cheeks flushed. The sheet was covering his waist and his arms wrapped around the pillow. He looked so cute laying there. John gathered his clothing that was strewn about. He walked out of Sherlocks room. As he walked into the living room, his phone began vibrating in his pants. John began fishing into his pockets looking for the phone. He answered breathlessly.

"Hello?" John asks the empty air.

"Hello John."

"Who is this?" John questioned.

"I'm Mycroft. It'd be best if you come outside, now John." John listened to the voice intently. This person seemed serious. And to be honest John was curious about this mystery person.  
John wrote a quick note about getting a call. Saying he'd be back as soon as possible. John quickly put his clothing on, and went outside. It was a bit chilly, so John clutched his jacket closer to himself. A black car was in front of him. He looked around confused. An attractive woman stepped out and was intently texting on her phone. She gestured for him to get into the car.

"Oh hi..." John said lamely as he sat down looking at her.

"No." She said without flinching.

"Oh." John looked at her confused, and stifled his laugh. The car began driving. He sat in the car for about 15 minutes before they pulled up to an abandoned factory. The women then brought him inside walking toward a man with a cane. The man smiled at him.

"Hello John."

"Um hello, um would you like to tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Ah, well I wanted to know you're relationship with Sherlock. You've been his teacher for a week, and he has seemed to gain interest in you that is not one sided. You slept over last night at his place." The man smirked at him.

"Ah yeah, he's a very um interesting boy, but we didn't do anything last night." John smiled awkwardly.

"Yes, sure, since you've gained trust from the boy, I want to ask if you'll give me some information from him."

"Who are you, too him?" John asked confused.

"Well from his view, an enemy." The man said staring at him a small smile never leaving his face.

"An enemy...." John whispered trying not to laugh at the theatrics.

"Well an arch enemy, he does love to be dramatic." The man looked off to the side.

“Well thank God you’re above all that.” John says.

“I’m willing to offer you money for information about Sherlock.” The man says smiling.

"I'm sorry, I can't." John said looking the man in the eyes with a hard look.

"Oh, you get loyal quickly." A laugh escaped the man’s throat.

"No, I just don't trust people who bring others to abandoned factories." John said looking around the empty building. Then back at the man in front of him. He had a smirk on his face.

"I am offering you a fair sum of money, John." He drawled out john’s name, putting his hand into his jacket, pulling out a slip of paper. He held it in front if johns face a long list of zeros on the check. John coughed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to decline your offer." John said shakily. So many zeros.

"Very well, get back to me if you reconsider." A card was placed into his hand, with a number on it, which he assumed belonged to the man waltzing away. 

__________________________  
__________________________

John got back into the dark car. The ride back was just as awkward as the ride to the factory. John let the silence envelop him with his thoughts. Sherlock was really an interesting boy. He loved how Sherlock could keep it together and be so calm when his classmates made fun of his genius deductions. His thoughts wavered to what Mycroft. Hopefully he wasn’t dangerous.

John glanced at the woman again; she was still texting. John sighed, he wanted to see Sherlock. John smiled as he noticed the car was around the corner of apartment. The woman looked at him, and stepped out. Then without a word got back into the car silently. John stood on the sidewalk for a minute before going back into the apartment. John made his way up the stairs, opening the door to find Sherlock sitting in a chair, wrapped in a sheet.


	4. Irene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Irene :)
> 
> Sorry, terriblysorry, for another short chapter

"Sherlock!" A feminine voice drawled slowly. Sherlock rolled onto his side looking up from his book.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think, love?" Irene said gesturing to her long black gown. She looked so regal yet naughty.

"Well it suits you, that's for sure." Sherlock smirked. He was a bit sad when John left afterwards. John had cooked him breakfast, and they snuggled on the couch watching crap Telly.

"Obviously." Her seductive voice drawled out, her hair brushing against sherlocks cheek, her red lips close to Sherlocks lips. She pushed him onto the bed, knocking the book out of his hand, then climbing on top of him, the dress sliding open to reveal a high cut slit. Her pale leg, in the soft luminous low light.

Sherlock tried to roll away, or squirm out of her grasp, but unfortunately she liked defiance and took it as a good sign. Dominatrix. She leaned in close, her breath on his neck, warm. Sherlock remained still, frustrated that Irene's libido had increased a lot lately. She used to try and have sex with Sherlock a lot earlier in that week. He had eventually made it clear to her he wasn't interested in her "type". He loved her, just not that way. Her smell filled his nose, she smelt like flowers, a heavy Perfume on her, no doubt. She kissed Sherlock, Her lips gliding against his. She got off of him and lay at his side.

"You're a strange creature Sherlock." Irene's smooth voice rolled off her off her lips smoothly.

"Irene, you know who I want." Sherlock said softly.

"I know, but he's a teacher, you're being a naughty little school boy, Sherlock." She giggled softly.

"Oh please, it was just an experiment..."Sherlock trailed off.

"Oh please, at first that's what you thought but it was obvious you had a crush. You fawned over him in that secret Sherlock way. I know you, and you fancy him a bit." Her smirk was hard to see in the low light, but it was there.

"Sherlock, I know you act like you don't care about anything, but I know you're scared to start getting close to someone."

"...Irene, will you be lonely, I'll spend my time with John, instead of you."

"Sherlock, I'm a big girl, besides, I'm interested in someone."

"Oh, really." Sherlocks lips tugged into a condescending smirk. "A teacher, isn't it?"

"This is why I hate you sometimes." She laughed softly, getting up off the bed, brushing the wrinkles from the dress.

"Are you seeing them tonight? No, you are seeing them tonight. Hmm..." Sherlock looked at her, scanning, his mind going into warp speed, figuring it out.

"Ms. Hooper?" Sherlock asked innocently.

"Ah great, now you know, I invited her over to talk to my parents, but they 'conveniently' won't be here." She smirked at herself in the reflection of get mirror.

"Well Irene, looks like you're going soft, aren't you?"

 

"Please, she looks like she could be kinky."

"I am not so sure about that, although you would be an expert wouldn't you."

She smirked.


	5. Enter Moriarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I haven't update in so long D:
> 
> Some shit went down and I got kicked out of my house. But no worries I have gotten ahold my laptop and am living somewhere now! I'm living with my sisters gf. So my sister decided to move out instead. It took her a while but we are together :D
> 
> I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit short D:
> 
> I also went and edited the first chapter because it was soo bad. Feel free to reread. There aren't too many changes, just a few to make it readable
> 
> AND NOW here is the fifth chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment bb ;)

John frowned. He had to deal with this new student, who seemed to never shut up. He just moved to town, made a friend in his class, named Sally Donovan. They made some sort of annoying alliance to bully Sherlock. The new kids name was Anderson. Sherlock always keeps calm when they call him names like freak and psycho. John didn’t know how it didn’t bother him. John always tried to punish them if they made fun of him. John wasn’t going to tolerate bullying in his class, especially if it was Sherlcok.

Sherlock had taken to his new look of tight clothing. It had gotten him more noticed by the other students. He started wearing black or grey jeans that were surprisingly tight. He wore black or dark colored shirts. It seemed he was turning into an angst ridden teen. Ever since Sherlock and John decided for sure that he was moving in with him Sherlock seemed to be more open to talking to people.

He started talking to this student named Jim. Jim was one of the most social students in the class. Jim seemed to take immediate liking to Sherlock. It was a bit amusing since it turns out that Jim was actually a lot like Sherlock. At least that’s what Sherlock had told him. Sherlock told him that Jim was actually just an excellent actor. He was so good that Sherlock had deduced incorrectly about him.

John had started laughing at the thought of Sherlock deducing wrong. It was a bit strange though, that a student like Jim had fooled Sherlock. It seemed a bit dangerous. Yet, john stopped thinking about it too hard because he was just a high school student. How dangerous could he be?

Sherlock walked into the classroom, Jim close behind, followed by a girl who seemed a bit mature for her age. She had sultry eyes and blood red lips. Her dark hair was up in a complicate looking bun. She pulled Jim close into a passionate kiss. Smirking, she grabbed Sherlock by the collar and kissed him passionately too. As Sherlock turned away, seemingly annoyed, she winked at John licking her lips. John felt his face go hot. How dare she kiss him?! John gets a pang of jealousy. Does she know? Sherlock must trust her if she does know. John sighed and decided to ask Sherlock tonight.

John began teaching as usual. Sherlock sat in the front row of the class today, smiling seductively at John. It had been 4 days since john had come over the first time. John had mostly moved in. He just had to get a few small items from his apartment. Sherlock had slipped his hand onto his lap, leaning back in his chair. Sherlock had been pestering John about having sex ever since the first time on his desk. John wanted to wait. He was a bit ashamed that he gave into his desire before and had sex with him.

He wanted to make the next time Sherlock had sex to be beautiful and perfect. John tried to ignore the way Sherlock looked at him, licking his lips, biting it. He twirled a dark curl around his finger while his other hand crept toward his crotch. As john finished up the lesson, he wanted or possibly needed some time to relax, or possibly watch Sherlock some more.

“Ok Class, self-study time.” John sat down shakily.

Sherlock smirked at John . John didn’t know how to hold up, Sherlock kept looking at him. It turned him on so much to see Sherlock lazily rubbing his crotch. He needed stimulation, but they were in class. Sherlock licked his lips. Nodding at John, he grabbed at his crotch roughly winking at John who was obviously flustered.

“Sherlock can I talk to you outside,” John asked trying to remain professional. ‘ _Yeah, because wanting to bang your student is professional_ ’ John thought cynically.

“Yeah.” Sherlock nodded, playing up the character of the nervous student. John walked out maintaining a calm facade. The students whispered about this strange happening, until john turned to the students.

“You may talk among yourselves.” John said.

Sherlock shut the door as John stepped out. Sherlock looked around the hallway, and then pushed John against the wall, trying to avoid any unnecessary noise to give them away. Sherlock pressed his lips to Johns, sucking in Johns lips, lightly biting it.

“Bathroom?” John asked breathily

“Bathroom.” Sherlock smirked nodding at John.

They made their way down the hall only to decide against the bathroom and enter an abandoned classroom. It was only to classrooms down. They both knew they had to move quickly. Sherlock wanted to please John. He had been yearning it. He wanted to touch him, make him feel good, make him feel brilliant.

“On the desk John, lay down.” John did as Sherlock said and lay on the desk. He propped himself up on his elbows watching Sherlock walk with integrity toward him. Sherlock quickly undid John’s trousers, pulling out Johns hardening cock. He pumped it a few times for good measure till Johns cock was fully hard. Then Sherlock took John in his mouth. He let his tongue slide along the shaft, tasting the salty taste of pre-cum. He licked the tip softly, sliding it under the head. He had researched this till he was certain he could do an excellent job. John grabbed at sherlocks curls, his moans soft, trying to keep quiet. He bobbed his head along the man's cock.

He heard the man breathing grow heavy, labored. Sherlock couldn't help but feel pride. He wanted John to feel good.

“Ah! Sherlock please-“John panted out breathily.

Sherlock bobbed his head up and down faster, knowing John would climax soon. John tensed, his cock rigid, he came into his mouth. Sherlock swallowed quickly, not liking how bitter it tasted. John buttoned up his pants. Sherlock looked at his watch.

“John, we were here four and a half minutes. We need to get back soon, so no one thinks anything. Sherlock fixed his hair, fixing his curls so he looked the same. John brushed at his sweater, making the wrinkles disappear. They both looked at each other and nodded in affirmation.

“You’ll do me later.” Sherlock said to John. John felt a smile tug onto his face, he couldn't wait.They looked around the hallway. No one was there. They stood in the hallway a minute to see if anyone had seen them.

“Who was that girl who kissed you Sherlock?” John asked, his Jealousy growing.

“Her names Irene, She’s been my only friend since last year. She is a bit provocative and gaudy. That’s just how she is.” Sherlock said, “No need to worry John, She’s my best friend, and me and her are both gay. Except she just doesn’t care who she sleeps with, she just likes to feel good.”

John nodded, blushing. He felt kind of inexperienced. She seemed like a very mature girl for her age. John wasn’t the type of person to sleep with mltiple people.  
“I’m not worried, I trust you Sherlock.” John said smiling, “We’ll discuss more of this later, I have some questions.” Sherlock smirked, and squeezed John’s rear. They both walked into the classroom to the class, s john assumed, it was a bit louder than usual.

“What did he want with you, _freak_!?” Sally Donovan said loudly, a majority of the class laughed.

“He probably wanted to ask if he was going to shoot up the school, fucking _psycho_ path.” Anderson laughed.

“Shut up Anderson, I’m a highly functioning sociopath. Do your research!” Everyone went silent, except Jim, who chuckled and muttered, "Damn."

“Okay Sally, Anderson, if you speak like that to any student there will be a punishment. Make sure you understand.” John said strictly. “I won’t tolerate you speaking to classmates like that.”

“Oh come on, sir. You know he’s a freak!” Anderson whined, and sally nodded in affirmation.

“Again, Anderson, Shut up, you lower the IQ of the whole school” Sherlock replied again, a smirk upon his face. A few of the students whistled, and laughed.

“Class, calm down, and go back to studying.” John smiled warmly at the class, and sat down in his chair. He looked down at his computer, and missed the look Jim gave him.


	6. The game is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty being a little shit  
> Hella short chapter. I am going to add some more tags because I finally know where the story is going
> 
>  
> 
> Again I'm so sorry this chapter doesn't even constitute as a chapter, it's so short, sorry!

James Moriarty sighed, yet again for the umpteenth time that day. Sherlock sure was a tease. It was beginning to get on his nerves. He said things that struck him to the core. When Sherlock started doing deductions it turned him right the fuck on. Sherlock had to know, because the deductions had lessened because he was sexually awkward. Or it seemed so. However James had a keen eye too. He saw the way Sherlock paid special attention to their plain teacher. John Watson. He saw the appeal, you know, if you were looking to settle down into a vanilla relationship. So boring. However sherlock eyes dilated every time they landed upon the teacher. The teacher had the same response. He tried to hide his obvious affection though. After Sherlock got called out of class, with the teacher it was obvious they had done something sexual. He kept his eyes down as Sherlock came near. 

Anderson made some dumb ass comment, in which Sherlock cheekily replied. Then Sally joined in. Ugh. Why did he have to be so obvious in his jealousy against Sherlock. He obviously looked up to him and his amazing deductions.

Sherlock replied again, he felt himself laugh because Sherlock was just brilliant. As Sherlock sat down, the teacher starting talking, and James started studying again.

Class seemed to zip by, in a mere instance. James glanced over at the curly haired boy. He was biting his lip, lost in thought. James felt jealousy flair up. He knew he was thinking about that infernal boring teacher. James knew that Mr.watson wasn't as smart as himself. James was on equal standing with Sherlock. He knew it. How come he isn't interested.

He was going to figure out how he got sherlock, and if he failed he would just take John away somehow. He was a teacher, that'd be simple.

James smirked, and lifted a hand to twirl sherlocks hair around his finger. Sherlock flinched at contact, and turned. James felt his heart sink. He looked at James quizzically. His head tilting, deductions running through his head. Beautiful.

James wanted him. He wanted what was truly his. Sherlock should belong to him.


End file.
